Faded
by His Beautiful Melody
Summary: KotetsuBarnaby - I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holding my body tight.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Tiger and Bunny franchise.

Author's Notes: Well, this was supposed to be a drabble...we see how well that worked out...in any case, I hope you all enjoy it!

The bar was busier than usual, but Barnaby didn't think much of it, in fact, he didn't think about much of anything at all except for the dark-haired man across the bar chatting with his buddy, Antonio, and tossing back another cheap beer and how badly he wanted him. Oh yes, Barnaby wanted him badly, so badly that with only a few more swigs of his strawberry daiquiri he was going to lose composure entirely and have his way with him right there on the bar stool in front of everyone and he couldn't care less of what repercussions they would face. Okay, that was a lie – he would care greatly and he would like to think he was certainly more of a gentleman than that – but damn it if he wasn't close to that point.

Admittedly, Barnaby was jealous that his lover was paying much more attention to his long time friend than him, he didn't share well with others, most especially when it came to dividing time with the dark-haired man. Didn't Kotetsu know what being away from him did to the blond, even though Barnaby was so close it hurt? Because of this, he couldn't help but send icy glares over to the large, built man that was treading on his territory every so often, between staring longingly at the back of Kotetsu's head, of course.

Barnaby sighed, barely audible over the blare of music in the bar and shifted from one leg to the other as he unconsciously swirled the contents of his drink with his straw. Not in his usual attire, Kotetsu was donned in a deep purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, black slacks, and without his bowler hat. All black dress shoes, shined to the nines covered his feet as they tapped absentmindedly against the stool to the rhythm of some upbeat song that Barnaby himself wasn't particularly fond of – though he supposed the beat was catchy enough. On the other hand, Barnaby was wearing the green tonight, the same shade as Kotetsu's normal garb, with black pants and shoes also.

"You haven't taken your eyes off of him for a while now, Handsome."

Nathan's voice came from his right and Barnaby smirked, not even batting an eyelash at how close the flamboyant man was to his personal space – or perhaps he was just so enraptured with staring at Kotetsu he simply hadn't noticed.

"You're a lucky man," Nathan continued, "as is he, snagging you up for himself." Barnaby actually chuckled this time, his gaze, blurry with intoxication, still not tearing from the back of Kotetsu's head.

"I don't know about the latter, but I consider myself lucky indeed." With a final sip of his drink Barnaby set it aside. Yes, he was going to get his man, and yes, he was going to have his way, now. "Excuse me." He needn't have said anything more to Nathan, positive the man knew exactly of his motives as he worked through the small crowd and homed in on Kotetsu.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked fluidly as he slid his arms around Kotetsu's neck from behind, feeling his lover ease into the hold automatically and Barnaby kissed his cheek.

"Not at all!" Antonio bellowed as he clapped the blond on the shoulder and Barnaby had to force himself to not fall over with the force. Normally, such a thing wouldn't have phased him, but the amount of alcohol in his system rendered him unstable, even on his own two feet and he was suddenly thankful that Kotetsu had chosen that moment to hang on the arms around him – the extra weight helping Barnaby keep his feet grounded.

"That's good, because I'm afraid I need to steal your friend away for a little while." He managed politely without too much trouble forming the words around his loosened tongue. Kotetsu was now glancing at him out of the corner of his eye curiously and Antonio gave them a boisterous laugh before tipping his close to empty glass and chugging the rest of the beer, slamming it on the counter with a loud clank.

"Sure thing, Barnaby! I'll catch up with you later Kotetsu!" The tank of a man roared before heading off to another corner of the establishment, surely trying to avoid Nathan in the process.

"W-What? Wait!" Kotetsu blinked rapidly and moved to stand up, forgetting he was bogged down by his blond lover. "Bunny! What the hell?" Barnaby slid his tongue along the shell of Kotetsu's ear and pressed himself against his back.

"I need your attention, now." He told him in his ear and he smirked when he felt Kotetsu shiver, the combination of his ministrations and husky tone getting under his skin already. This was good. To emphasize his point he pressed himself closer to the other man, in turn digging his arousal into his back and he watched Kotetsu's expression change from annoyed to understanding to lust in a matter of seconds. Barnaby took back his previous statement – this wasn't just good, this was great, and it was only going to get better from here as he felt Kotetsu chuckle in his hold before turning his head slightly. Kotetsu's breath was hot on Barnaby's skin and the blond forced back a shudder as teeth grazed his earlobe.

"What should we do about this, Bunny-chan?" Kotetsu's voice was heavy and dark and Barnaby tightened the arms around his lover, a feeble attempt to keep a fairly normal demeanor. "Do you think you can make it home?" The blond shook his head and turned Kotetsu around in his stool, only stopping when he was situated between Kotetsu's legs and the older man had his hands splayed possessively on the his hips. Leaning down, Barnaby swept a kiss over his lover's lips and dragged more fiery pecks along his jaw before exhaling hotly on Kotetsu's tanned skin.

"Not going to happen. I need you now." He watched Kotetsu through half lidded eyes as his own eyes darted around the room as if he looking for something before they lit up and he grabbed Barnaby's hand, leading him through the swarm of bodies. Out of the corner of his eye Barnaby caught Nathan's knowing ones and the blond gave him a triumphant grin as Kotetsu pulled him into the men's room and slammed the door behind them.

Instantly Kotetsu's lips were over his and his hands plucked the buttons open on Barnaby's shirt as he backed him into the locked door. Barnaby was flush already, partially from the alcohol, he was sure but Kotetsu being everywhere all at once – his hair, threading his fingers through his curls, his chest, flicking his thumbs over his nipples, his hips as he fumbled with his belt – did everything to help it spread even further across his features.

"Such a needy Bunny-chan. I can't take you anywhere." Kotetsu rumbled in his ear – he always knew exactly how to rile Barnaby up to the point beyond sexual frustration to absolute insanity, and Barnaby moaned, the sinful tone going straight to his unattended erection. Unable to wait anymore the blond divested the other man of his shirt and pants, excitedly watching the latter fall to Kotetsu's ankles, clearly able to make out Kotetsu's arousal. Without warning he was forced to his knees and Barnaby looked up at his lover over his glasses with mock innocence, barely containing the smirk that threatened to creep up on him when Kotetsu thrust his cock against his face.

"Don't play dumb, Bunny. I want you to suck me the same way you want to be fucked." Kotetsu brushed a thumb over Barnaby's bottom lip and the blond took the digit between his lips, sucking on it playfully before replacing it with the aching cock before him. Complying exactly with Kotetsu's demand, Barnaby grabbed the base of his erection and worked his lips quickly over the stiff flesh, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked his lover hard. Barnaby loved it when Kotetsu told him what to do, forced him where he wanted him to be – it was a reminder that he belonged solely to this wonderful man, that he wasn't going to what others in the past have.

It reminded him that he really was the lucky one in this relationship to have Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.

"Jesus, Bunny, you're too damn good at this." Kotetsu hissed through his teeth, grabbing the back of Barnaby's head and forcing his cock further down his throat, the blond more than willing to be used like this by the dark-haired man. Swallowing around Kotetsu's arousal Barnaby felt the grip in his curls only tighten as his lover groaned loudly in approval and he did it again, this time dragging his lips up the twitching erection and swirling his tongue over the tip. Kotetsu's breath was ragged, Barnaby noticed and looked up at him over the top of his glasses as he bobbed is head down again, allowing the head of Kotetsu's length to scrape the back of his throat. Amber eyes stared back at him, unfocused and hazy and Kotetsu's hips bucked deeper into the blond's hot mouth – the gaze made Barnaby's cock ache with his own need.

"Nnngh, Bunny, stop!" He was perfect – he always was, and if Barnaby kept up with what he was doing Kotetsu was going to come, defeating the purpose of dragging the horny blond into a less than dapper bar bathroom in the first place. He looked down at his lover – his emerald colored eyes shone with unfulfilled desire and something that looked like excitement, or maybe it was just untainted love, but it was hard to tell through the blur of intoxication and Kotetsu couldn't help but moan. Damn it all if he wasn't the luckiest man in the world to have Barnaby Brooks Jr. as his own.

Fingers pulled a little less than gently on Barnaby's blond curls and he slid Kotetsu's cock from his mouth, only leaning in again to greedily lap up the precum that formed on the head – the taste igniting the last semblance of sanity that remained. Standing suddenly he made quick work of his clothes, entirely uncaring of the unsanitary floor of which they landed because he needed Kotetsu inside of him desperately, and there would be no more waiting. His eyes scanned the small room for something, anything, they could use as lubricant, and Barnaby was thankful for the small pump of lotion on the sink.

"Lotion's behind you." He slurred along Kotetsu's neck as he nuzzled into it, the smell of musk and jasmine both excited and relaxed him, something only Kotetsu seemed to be able to accomplish. Barnaby snickered when he heard his lover curse under his breath following the sound of the lotion bottle falling into the porcelain sink as he reached for it and Kotetsu smacked his rear playfully in response, causing the blond to yelp in surprise.

"You think it's funny, Bunny?" Kotetsu chuckled and Barnaby couldn't help but giggle, yes, _giggle_ as Kotetsu pulled him flush to his body and he moaned as their erections clashed together. The sensations that rushed over him – pleasure, desire, need – felt like they were pounding against Barnaby's every limb desperately trying to find a way out, knees shaking under the intense surge and he dug his nails into Kotetsu's shoulders to steady himself. It did him little good though, as Barnaby soon felt two slick fingers twisting into him, stretching, toying with him. Barnaby panted shallow and harsh as Kotetsu steadily wriggled his digits in and out of him, sliding purposely over every sensitive muscle, curling his fingers _just _so and oh, it was too much and not enough.

Caution had been abandoned completely – Barnaby no longer cared about decency or shame and his voice carried over the cracked tile walls like waves crashing along a sandy beach, reckless and beautiful as Kotetsu's name nearly came out a sob. Kotetsu's fingers, rough and long struck him over and over again in time with the heavy bass that thudded on the other side of the door and Barnaby was singing him a gorgeous harmony with every knowing plunge. The sudden loss of fingers really did make Barnaby sob and he dropped his head to Kotetsu's shoulder feeling boneless and weak, trying to catch his breath long enough to beg for more – he _wanted_ to be used, to be _fucked_ like a whore, to _moan_ like a harlot.

"D-don't stop, Kotetsu!" Barnaby pleaded into his chest though he thought the sound was more like a depraved purr and he felt rather than heard the dark, lustful chuckle that followed. Kotetsu's hands were on his shoulders and pressing into him hard as he was spun about quickly, the fast movement sending him reeling and unable to see straight and Barnaby was sure that the amount of alcohol he had consumed wasn't any help, especially after the taste how somehow made its way back to his tongue, making it heavy and hard to maneuver how he wanted to.

Kotetsu squeezed his ass, spreading him open and taking the time to really look over his partner. "First you're giving demands, then you want to be demanded, and now you're making more demands." With every accented word Barnaby could feel Kotetsu's finger toying with him, slick and circling.

"You're such a little slut, Bunny." They were words that Barnaby knew would never leave the confines of closed doors and he riled at the accusation because he really was, wasn't he. Kotetsu groaned in his ear and Barnaby can only imagine how he must look to the older man just then – hands splayed over the dirty wall and bent over, legs spread and his cock was so hard it _hurt._ His lips parted and he huffed hotly as he looked over his shoulder, curls mussed, the rim of his glasses falling just beneath his green eyes surely filled with obvious need.

"You look fucking _delicious_ like that." Fumbling hands kneaded Barnaby's hips, lining them up with Kotetsu's length and the blond felt the tip nudge teasingly against him. "I think you enjoy it."

Barnaby couldn't wait any longer, _wouldn't _as he slammed himself back on his lover filling him completely and he could feel his body react to the sudden intrusion – muscles tightening in protest but screaming for more friction. Moving his hips along the slick cock Barnaby could hear the moan of approval come from behind him as Kotetsu dragged blunt nails along his sides, surely leaving red tracks in their wake that would remind them both of tonight's encounter in the morning and Barnaby hissed obscenities through his teeth. He struggled to keep his hands against the wall, slippery with sweat and shaking with tension. Kotetsu's arms slid around him and pulled him up, rough, trembling hands clung to him, holding him steady allowing the dark-haired man control again and Kotetsu thrust into him forcefully. Barnaby's pulse thudded erratically in his ribcage and he was positive that the residual taste of alcohol on his tongue tasted ten times better mixed with the lingering flavor of Kotetsu's cock. His hands balled into fists against the once chill wall – now warm from his body – and hung his between his arms, offering him a glimpse of himself being thoroughly fucked, Kotetsu shoving himself in him, his own cock beaded and dripping with precum bouncing on impact.

"Kotetsu!" _Intense_ was the word that came to mind initially followed by _perfect_, because it was, every time. There wasn't a better word for Kotetsu or the way he always made Barnaby completely breathless and if there was he certainly wouldn't be able to think about it now, not with such a hot, thick heat consuming him.

"Come for me, Bunny. Let me hear how of a needy whore you really are." Flush spread quickly over Barnaby's fair skin making it blaze a shade of red that was surely unnatural and he moaned, tongue heavy with ecstasy and rum with a hint of strawberry as his jaw dropped open further still and huffed.

"Oh, God, Kotetsu please!" The sound of his own voice was something he didn't recognize, the tone weighted but pitched just higher than his normally docile tenor.

"Please what?"

"Make me come!" What was meant to come out as an impatient growl was instead a loud, desperate sob and Barnaby knew he couldn't take much more of this punishment, because that's what this was. Kotetsu was making him pay for dragging him away from Antonio, for not being able to wait until they were at least in a somewhat private place instead of a drippy, rusted, and overall _dirty_ bathroom in a bar. Teeth sunk into his neck in time with one particularly harsh strike over his prostate. Barnaby was sure that he could _see_ the music that pounded his eardrums (or was that his own sporadic heartbeat?) in technicolor burst before his eyes and he screwed them shut, clenched his jaw to keep from screaming his orgasm as he came hard and splattered the wall supporting him, but the pleasure didn't stop. Strong arms held his spent form when all Barnaby wanted to do was sag to the floor as Kotetsu continued to use him, each deep thrust brushing just right, nothing left but tight, unbearable heat and Barnaby couldn't help but wail then, eyes burning with unshed tears.

One, two, three more deep snap of hips and he could feel Kotetsu spill himself inside him, owning him, leaving just a little bit of himself behind. Warm, ragged breaths beat against the back of his neck and hairline followed by sweet, loving kisses just below his ear – Barnaby couldn't help but just shudder under the affection, a complete contrast to what had only just taken place.

"You okay?" Kotetsu nuzzled his cheek and the blond only hummed in response, still afraid to open his eyes lest those tears still lingered on his eyelashes, not to mention he wasn't sure if he could remember how to move his lips or how to form words that would be coherent.

Moments passed and that's how they stayed, simply feeling the others skin on their own, sloppily placing kisses on any patch of skin they could reach without much movement and trying to regulate their breathing. The scent of sex filled the bathroom and clung to themselves but Barnaby could have cared less, didn't have to _energy_ to care. When Kotetsu finally slid out of him he moaned quietly, unable to help his trembling legs at the soft friction on his overused muscles.

"Kotethu..."

Previously sated and heavy eyelids snapped open at attention. Shit. That_ hadn't_ happened, _couldn't have_, but his partner's reaction – a deep, hoarse chuckle in his ear – told him otherwise.

"You're so cute when you're drunk, Bunny."

Suddenly he was angry – not at Kotetsu, but at himself for being so careless with his tongue – rolling his shoulder and pushing the dark-haired man off him, sending him backwards. Upon bending to gather his clothes however, he discovered one fatal flaw in this whole scheme. His shirt, which had been shoved to the floor in a rush to remove any constraints had been stained with his release, right on the front pocket, right where there was _no way_ he could hide it.

Growling, he pulled his pants up and buckled his belt before turning on Kotetsu, eyes glaring, or at least what he hoped was a glare, surprised to find him already mostly dressed, and shook the ruined shirt in front of him.

"I can't go out there with this." Barnaby hissed through clenched teeth as he seethed, his voice not nearly as menacing as he wanted it to be from his drunken state and sated lips. Kotetsu leaned in, examining the garment with a little more than mild amusement as he started laughing.

"Aw, c'mon, Bunny! You were so eager to get me in here and now you're embarrassed?" The words were barely intelligible, which only pushed the blond farther as he stumbled closer to him, practically shoving his shirt in the other man's face in a fashion not unlike that of disciplining a dog for going in the house.

"Y-you need to fix thisss!" Barnaby paused, eyes lighting up with fury when he realized his lisp had slipped out, _again_. "Damn it!" Throwing the shirt in the sink he began pacing back and forth in the tiny bathroom.

"Alright alright, calm down." Kotetsu tried, but Barnaby only turned, fully intending to tell him exactly what to do with his 'calm down'. He blinked rapidly, Kotetsu's hands firmly on his shoulders, his face in his chest and he sighed heavily as he tried to breathe evenly, only just registering that he would have actually fallen had Kotetsu not been there. Okay, so quick motions were still on the list of things better done when sober.

"Careful, Bunny-chan." Barnaby could feel himself be steadied on his own two feet again, but the uneasiness didn't waver, in fact, he could feel it only getting worse as he tried futility to see beyond the haze that clouded his vision. Bringing his hands to his face he felt that his glasses were indeed still on, but then why was everything so fuzzy? With a sigh he let his eyes slip shut and he felt better almost instantly – at least the world wasn't scrambled anymore.

"H-hey! Bunny!" Kotetsu's voice barely sounded like it was coming from right next to him – why did he sound so far away? He wanted to yell for him to come back and take care of him because something was very wrong but this, whatever was holding, him up was very warm and Barnaby silently thanked it for not leaving him like his useless lover.

"Damn it! Stay with me, baby." Now cold, Barnaby shivered and he could feel something hard behind and under him. Confused, he blinked his eyes open, he noted his was sitting against the wall and the frantic look on Kotetsu's face told him something was off, not to mention that light was too damn _bright_ and Barnaby made a mental note to complain about it to the owner of this establishment. Speaking of, where _were_ they?

"You never call me 'baby'. S'kinda nice." He mumbled, hoping that he made sense where this hazy new world didn't. Assuming he did, he chuckled at himself for being so _honest_ and turned the corners of his lips up when Kotetsu returned the gesture.

"Yeah yeah, don't get used to it. Sit up a bit so I can put this shirt on you." Barnaby complied, not really in a position to argue, but damn, when had his body gotten so _heavy_? As he slumped forward his surroundings came back to him as had the mind-blowing sex. He allowed Kotetsu to pull his arms through long purple sleeves and clasp most of the buttons, and somewhere in the back of his mind Barnaby mused that Kotetsu had _literally_ given him the shirt of his back – it was an endearing thought, but it also made him a little sad.

"You're alwayssss taking care of me," came the quiet, slurred admission, and he blinked a few times, remembering that he had been trying not to cry. Kotetsu's thumbs brushed his skin just under his eyes and oh, he was crying, wasn't he? Well so much for _that.._.

A well placed kiss on his cheek and a gentle grip on his chin forced him to look into glazed amber eyes, patient and shining with love that Barnaby would forever feel unworthy of.

"You're a mess, Bunny. An absolutely beautiful mess."

Oh, now Barnaby was melting for all of the _right_ reasons, cheeks burning, alcohol be damned, and he fell against Kotetsu's bare shoulder with a choked whimper. His chest heaved, sharp, deep breaths to try and stop of flow of tears down his cheeks as Kotetsu's hands smoothed nice, even circle along his back – that was certainly a big help, and it reminded Barnaby that he was _tired_.

"Can we go home now?" Childish, but far be it from him to care when Kotetsu shifted, tucking an arm under muscular legs and securing his head against his chest as he stood, allowing the blond to listen contentedly to the steady strum of Kotetsu's heartbeat.

"Yeah, let's go home." Kotetsu kissed the top of his curls, definitely mussed from sex and probably not looking much better now. "Can you grab that shirt?" Barnaby was twirled to face the sink where he had deposited the stained green shirt and pulled it to him, resting it on his chest and frowning when he felt the cool droplets of residual water hit his chest.

If he thought the light in the bathroom was intruding, the bar was even worse – yes, he would _certainly_ be complaining about this when he was in a better state of mind to do so, but that wasn't what drew Barnaby's attention. Eyes, many pairs of them were staring at them as they exited the bathroom, confused eyes, disgusted eyes, _knowing_ ones too, and he would swear he felt Kotetsu's blood run cold as he parted the way for them, making a beeline for the car – which Barnaby also noted that this was going to be the only exception where he would allow the older man to drive his car.

It was then that Barnaby's eyes landed on Nathan's and he couldn't help but laugh as they silently exchanged words.

"Nothing to see here, ladies and gentlemen!" The flamboyant man's voice echoed across the bar over the music trying to divert their attention from his fellow heroes.

In a burst of energy Barnaby bolted up and jumped from his carried position, causing his lover to protest. He strode over surprisingly straight, he happened to think, to a particularly nasty looking man with greasy black hair and could stand to shave more often, grabbing him by the collar of his heavy metal band t-shirt and giving him what he hoped was the devilish, impish grin he had set out to give.

"What's the matter? Never heard two highly attractive men have hot passionate sex in the bathroom of a bar before?" The look on the man's face had contorted into the desired reaction – he had stopped staring and was now swallowing thickly, trying to look anywhere but the in the blond's green eyes. From behind them Barnaby could hear a couple of girls, more than likely fans of his, giggling and making cat calls. He smirked as he released the slimy man, and turned to them, offering them a quick wink before Kotetsu stepped into his line of vision.

"What the – Bunny!" Barnaby was laughing again when Kotetsu took him by the shoulders and led him out of the bar, surely cursing at him under his breath and flushing from embarrassment before pinning the blond to his car by his hips.

"Round two? I'm _sssooo_ ready!" Giggles consumed Barnaby as he run his fingertips along the hard lines of Kotetsu's stomach. "You should go out like this more often."

Kotetsu couldn't help but find amusement in his inebriated boyfriend, kissing his neck and jawline before finally pressing his lips, trembling from laughter, to Barnaby's own.

"I don't think so, on both subjects." he told him sternly and Barnaby pouted. "Don't do that." It was then that Barnaby looked at him seriously, well, as seriously as one drunk Barnaby Brooks Jr. gets.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" His voice was shockingly steady and Kotetsu nodded as he reached in his lover's pants pocket to grab his keys.

"I'm fine. Now can we _please_ get in the car?" It was Barnaby's turn to nod as Kotetsu opened the door for him, hoping nothing else would distract the blond.

"Goodnight, Barnaby!"

Barnaby's eyes seemed to immediately light up and his false smile fell into place – or was it real? Kotetsu couldn't tell at this point as Bunny waved to the same group of girls that he had winked at before and called back to them.

"Have a good night ladies!"

"Okay, in the car, Lover Boy." Kotetsu rolled his eyes – he was tired as much as he knew the blond was, all but shoving Barnaby into the car and shutting the door after making sure he was buckled in. Walking around to the driver's side he caught a glimpse of Barnaby trying to take the seat belt off but not being able to figure out how the contraption worked and chuckled.

By then, Kotetsu had figured that he might as well take advantage of his lover's offer for round two, because he knew that after he realized everything that transpired here tonight that he would _never_ be able to convince Bunny to go out drinking with him _ever _again.


End file.
